2011-09-11 - Patrols and Snacks
It's after sundown, and thanks to Man-at-Arms kind offer of escort, Elizraim was able to get out to "patrol" (better known as "enjoy a good fly around the city and not go crazy sitting inside and doing nothing") again. The group has been flying for a little while now, with the young royal clearly rather pleased to be airborne but at the same time smart enough to stay very close to eir knightly bodyguard even as ey flies. Ey /is/ patrolling, and ey /would/ help if they came on something criminal...but for Elizraim, patrolling is always more about getting to do something ey doesn't get to do freely in the human world--flying--than anything else. So, ey's clearly happy, and ey's been humming a soft, pleasant little tune as they traveled. Man-at-Arms does not fly himself. But his beautiful horse, Steed, flies quite well by running across the air as easily as it might across a packed earth trail. And the young knight's gleaming shield is never far from the side of the winged Elizraim. He is not exactly taciturn, but he is one content enough with silence not to disturb it unless given a topic worth discussing. Otherwise, he is happy just to be along for the ride, as it were. But if he spots trouble, he'd be the first charging in to help out. That's how he ended up dealing with Catwoman the night before. Somehow, his alter ego has managed to avoid getting grounded. But they'd best not be out /too/ late tonight, or that good luck may expire. And on Eli's other side, the slender form of Panacea. She can't fly on her own either. That, of course, is what skybikes are for. She's crouched low over it, looking for trouble with both her mundane and psionic senses. The handy thing about patrolling with a telepath. The biggest sign that Elizraim's in a good mood? Ey hasn't said word one about the technological monstrosity that is flying along beside em. Or about the clearly protective formation, something that might normally irk em a little. But then, Panacea knows just how badly the attack did shake em. Presently, ey lets the song drift off, and looks between eir two guardians. "I believe I shall require a short rest to have a light meal. Though I am loathe to admit it, my wings tire somewhat. That rooftop should serve my purposes." Ey points at a roof relatively near St. Patrick's. "I must confess, friend, that I did not think to bring a hamper with snacks." Man-at-Arms answers, as he follows at Elizraim's side towards the rooftop in question. Maybe they can find the makings of said light meal nearby? If so, he would have no idea where to accomplish that. But he's willing to take direction, so long as his charge remains safe. "Elizraim can handle it...himself." She's only using a gender out of respect for Man-at-Arms, who finds the entire thing disturbing. She angles down to the rooftop, dismounting once she's there and leaning on her bike. Elizraim lands on the rooftop, still staying close to eir companions. Ey ruffles eir wings a bit, and gives a light chuckle. "Though I would not object if you had, your mortal food is not quite what I meant." Terra would sense the young royal starting to pull in power from the environment--a pretty good amount, actually, from some sort of residual power in the nearby cathedral. "We Mioemet feed on...the best explanation, I believe, is that we feed on emotion." Man-at-Arms nods. "Panacea explained some of this, though it is still very new to me." the young knight offers, as he lands Steed upon the roof with a clatter of hooves, and then performs a sweepingly graceful dismount, with a good amount of noisy clanking accompanyment. "That won't provide a snack for any of the rest of us, or Steed." "Give me a few. I'll abuse my telepathy and get us some sandwiches." By, presumably, not letting them see 'costumed superhero'. Elizraim nods at Panacea, unconcerned. Ey's got eir meal, and ey wasn't really bothering to think about something for the others. "I do not wish to cause you confusion, Man-at-Arms. If ever you wish to question me, you may. You are providing a useful service to me, and thus deserve at least some answers." Ey walks over to Steed, inspecting the warhorse curiously. "A fine beast." Man-at-Arms seems a bit disconerted by Panacea's choice of words: the last thing he would ask is that another abuse their powers or hurt anyone else, even in some tiny and seeming inconsequential way. So this bothers him a bit. But he says nothing, and settles down with Elizraim to wait. "The truth is, I know not what questions to ask, my friend." And he hates to pry. He has made it a point to keep everyone - even the bloody telepath - at more than arm's length regarding his own secrets. He probably feels it would be dishonorable not to accord similar privacy to the others in turn. "He is a fine, fine beast, and a good friend." he says of Steed. Panacea heads down a fire escape and vanishes into a deli. << Don't worry. I'm only making them think I look normal so they don't call the cops, Manny. What kind of sandwich do you want? >> Let's see. How high, exactly, does he jump? Elizraim chuckles, smiling beneath the mask. "You will not upset me by asking. If I do not wish to tell you, I will simply not answer...you will find that I am good at keeping the secrets I do not wish to share." Ey shrugs. "Yet neither shall you offend me by not asking." Ey looks over at Steed again, and reaches a hand up towards it, without touching. "Ah...will he bite?" Man-at-Arms does startle at the sound of Panacea's thought-speech in his mind, especially since it comes with the very sound of her voice, which he for some reason did not expect. Nevertheless, Terra will find that mighty fortress of the young knight's mind has in fact known thought-speech before, a thought-image that comes through clearly of a radiantly beautiful redhead, in the midst of a blazing fire. << Very well, then. We shall pay them rightly for their goods? Something with plenty of meat shall be fine. Whatever it is they have handy, as I would not put them out on my account. >> No big jump at all, it seems. Man-at-Arms regards Elizraim and smiles, shaking his head. "Nay. He shall not bite, lest you offer threat and danger to him or innocents." Steed is much like Man-at-Arms that way, it would seem. The white stallion leans his head down, muzzle nuzzling at the hand tenatively offered. He likes attention. << I have cash, don't worry...and okay. >> She returns a few minutes later with an Italian cold cut sub for Manny and a goat cheese and herb one for herself. First time Manny's seen Panacea eat...she has to partially pull up her mask to do it. Elizraim nods, lightly stroking Steed and speaking a few words in eir own language, a nostalgic tone in them. "Such a stunning animal..." Ey looks back at Man-at-Arms. "We did not need them for /transportation/, of course...but my parents owned many fine creatures. It has been some time since I saw their like, but I believe /he/ would have fit quite well among them." Ey looks back at the horse, chuckling. "But you would not have desired such a life, would you?" ey asks it. The proud stallion whickers softly and nuzzles Eli's hand, then shakes his head, mane swishing accordingly. No, he probably would not have enjoyed much such a cloyingly protected life. A true warhorse of heroes could never be happy with such a life, anymore than Man-at-Arms himself could be content to sit around in a library, reading about heroics instead of performing them. When Panacea returns, Man-at-Arms bows graciously and accepts the sub offered, sampling it with gusto and appreciation. "My thanks, Panacea, for your kindness." Panacea munches on her own. Between mouthfuls, "I have a feeling he'd probably get bored sitting around and looking pretty, even if I suspect he appreciates being admired." Because all horses do. Elizraim nods. "He is as the horses in the old legends of the mortals...strong, noble, and faithful. It is good that he has an owner who provides the life he is suited for." Ey looks over at Terra. "It is unfortunate that you do not have such a fine steed of your own. It would be far more pleasant." Man-at-Arms chuckles at that, amused it seems at Elizraim's discomfort with Panacea's skybike. Not that he has asked to ride the thing, but he does not tweak her nose about it. It is hers, after all. "We are companions and partners, of a sort. As any good steed and rider should be." "Flying horses aren't exactly common," Terra points out. He's got something of a point...a skybike can't search your pocket for apples. Like the one she had behind her back and is now mock-sneaking towards the horse. "Yes..." Elizraim sighs, shaking eir head. "Though perhaps it /could/ be otherwise, had the mortals not..." Ey shrugs again, and looks back to the horse. "But then you would not be so unique, and I think I do prefer you so." The sharp nostrils of Steed do sense that lovely apple, and an eager muzzle seeks it out, nibbling at it happily once it is brought within range. "We both serve the purpose for which we exist." Man-at-Arms answers, smiling. "He's still a horse, though." Apple, offered. Because, no leaving the horse out of the snacking. Panacea grins...her mouth is visible now, then settles back to her cheese sandwich. Elizraim looks over at Man-at-Arms. "The purpose for which we exist?" Ey looks over at Terra, then at Man-at-Arms once more. "Has someone laid a geas upon you, then? Or perhaps you believe you have a particular fate..." "Everyone has a purpose, whether it be one they choose for themselves, or one they find in their lives and experience. The wise embrace this purpose, and it gives them strength. Mine is to help those in need." Man-at-Arms answers, simply. Panacea nods. "And mine is to heal people." The question might be, then, what is Elizraim's? Then again, he's got time to work it out. "Ah. Philosophy, then. Very well." Elizraim nods, and shakes eir head. "My purpose...I suppose I have more than one. I shall create works of music which shall last forever...and I shall become a ruler whose subjects are safe and free from want." "A ruler, then? A royal child?" Man-at-Arms seems surprised, but only mildly. "Well then, I hope you will rule well and wisely, Elizraim." Panacea nods. "Elizraim is a prince. Or that's the closest equivalent, anyway." She doesn't seem...as if it matters that much. Of course, if asked, she'd say creating beautiful music was a better purpose. That's her. Elizraim nods. "I am the Kaumrael--the heir to the throne of my people." Ey spreads eir wings wide, in the manner of a bird trying to look big and impressive. Or just preening in pride. Or both. "And that is my hope. When I take my throne, I shall bring about a...what is the mortal term...a golden age, I believe?" Man-at-Arms might counsel humility and care, but Elizraim must find his own way. Mayhaps he shall. "I hope you will find peace and contentment with the achievement of your purpose and the meaning for your life." For himself, as great a hero as he may be, Man-at-Arms cannot imagine comanding others as a king would, only leading from the front as a fellow spirit ought. Category:Logs Category:The Threat in the Shadows